thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Tale Weaver
Other Names: The Tale Weaver, The Fallen One, The New Marchen Malachai Dewitt used to be a private investigator who sometimes worked in favor of the Fears and their servants but eventually became a power hungry Demi-God when he gained the powers of the Fear known as The Marchen. Early Life Not much is known about Dewitt's life before he learned about the Fears. However he did say that his father died whilst sleeping on Christmas Eve, due to a fatal heart attack when he was thirteen. Because of this he is very bitter during the holidays and his hatred of them (Christmas in particular) has increased greatly since then. Career as a Private Investigator DeWitt first came in contact with the Fears when a victim of The Smiling Man went to him for help. However the client was killed by the Smiling Man and DeWitt was almost killed when he attempted to arrest him. Shortly after this incident he learned about the Fears through the internet and started helping runners in exchange for money. At some unknown point he convinced his competitive ally Sinclair Volaria to become a private investigator as well. Like DeWitt, Sinclair also came into contact with the Fears at some point, causing them to help one another on various cases. Eventually the two parted ways when DeWitt started working exclusively for the Fears. One day three Scarlet-Marked broke into DeWitt's sister's house and violently raped her. Unable to live with the shame, she committed suicide two days later by hanging herself. Enraged by this, DeWitt tracked the ones responsible for this and brutally murdered them. Since then he has had a particular hatred of rapists. The Game Master Tournament Dewitt was first introduced in Game Time as one of the contestants of the Game Master's tournament. Over the course of the tournament he became allies with three other contestants in the tournament: Emily Kim, James Moxia, and David Kallway. The Game Master eventually came to him offering to keep his friends alive in exchange for Dewitt becoming his successor. However this turned out to be a lie as both Axiom and Kallway were brutally murdered. Dewitt met his end when he allowed Emily to kill him in their battle. The Tale Weaver Challenges Shortly after the tournament ended the Game Master resurrected Dewitt and gave him the powers of The Marchen. With his new found power he grew power hungry, causing him to betray the Game Master and take over what was left of The Marchen's servants. And with that Dewitt became his own separate entity. He became the Tale Weaver. DeWitt is currently hosting his own series of competitions, known as the Tale Weaver Challenges. The contestants are from the previous tournament as well as new ones and consist of: *Axiom (deceased) *Emily Kim (deceased) *Calyber (currently on the run from the Tale Weavers apprentice Zae Moxia) *Gordon Tayler (deceased) *Saylo Xdranyl *Drake Miri *Sinclair Volaria *Zae Moxia (tie-in blog, not a part of the challenges) *Vance House *Charles Carter Category:Characters Category:The Game Master